Veterans Day
by Book-Nerd-1014
Summary: Its Veterans Day and Sally Jackson wants to honor those who served in the Second Titans War. Or the one where Sally wants to through a party to honor the veterans from the Second Titans War. She wants the gods and everyone who served. Will she succeed? Or will the gods refuse and the party fail? One shot Post The Last OLympian.


Today is Veterans Day. I decided to to a story about Veterans Day for Camp Half-Blood. This is post _The Last Olympian_ and I guess the _whole Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series. It's mainly in Sally's POV. I wanted to do something different.

 **Disclaimer** : I Don't own Percy Jackson and any of Rick Riordan's characters

Ω

 **November 1st**

 **Sally Jackson's POV**

I woke up to the sound of whispers. I knew it had to be early, maybe 3 or 4 am. I quietly get out of bed so I don't disturb Paul. I walk into the hall and down towards the whispering which is coming from Percy's room. Percy and Annabeth were staying here. Chiron allowed them to go Goode to finish high school. Last night was Halloween and Percy and Annabeth had gone out with some friends.

I moved in closer to get a better look at them. Percy was holding Annabeth, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Ever since they got together, which was about time! they were even closer than they were before. Percy would share a lot of things with Annabeth that wouldn't tell anyone before and she would do the same with him. The two demigods could tell each other anything.

"Shhh, it's okay. They were just costumes, Annabeth, just costumes"

*Sniffle "I know Percy, but it's not just that. I saw them last night. I… and when I had that nightmare…" Annabeth snuggled in closer to Percy.

"Shhh… It's all over now. We won and everyone is in a better place."

"But Percy… their faces. In my nightmare they were calling me things, saying how I failed. I don't want it to happen again."

By then Annabeth had started crying, which was rare. Annabeth was the strongest, bravest, smartest person I knew.

After a little while Percy finally asked, "Who… who did you see."

Annabeth looked up at him with watery eyes. "Beckendorf, Selina, Michael, and L-Luke. I saw a few others too."

By then I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my journal and wrote down the plan.

In one and a half weeks all of those hero's at Camp Half-Blood were going to get what they deserved a long time ago. Getting recognized.

Ω

The next morning after Percy, Annabeth, and Paul left for school, I contacted Chiron to tell him the plan. I grabbed a drachma and headed towards the sink. I made mist and said "O goddess accept my offering. Show me Chiron."

A second later Chiron appeared on the front porch of the Big House. He was in wheel chair form. "Chiron,"

He looked up, startled to see me. His expression then turned to concern, "Sally, are Percy and Annabeth okay? What happened?"

"They're just fine. But I needed to talk to you."

"What do you need?"

"I need you help with a little favor."

Ω

 **November 5th**

5 days after talking with Chiron, it was time to put step one into action

Step 1: Get the gods.

Trickiest part, but I think I will be able to convince them. Last night I had told Paul the plan too. He thought it was great and agreed to distract Percy and Annabeth whenever was needed. Which also happened to be now.

Once again I created and Iris-Message, but this time I said, "Throne Room, Olympus"

As soon as the Gods appeared, I got a little nervous. But I pushed those nerves down and cleared my through. All heads snapped toward my image.

"Sally? Why are you IMing us? Is something wrong?" Poseidon was the first to speak.

"Yes! What job is so important that you had to interrupt us?" Zeus demanded. A mumble of agrees went around.

I quickly bowed to them for respect before answering. " Sorry to interrupt you, but this is important. Well as you know November 11th is Veteran's Day. As you also know everyone at Camp Half-Blood, the hunters of Artemis, the nature spirits, Cyclopes army, Party Ponies, and even Poseidon and Hade's army are veterans. Yes, they are all veterans from when they saved Olympus. They saved you. This Veteran's Day I want proper recognition for all of them from you."

A chorus of shorts erupted. Finally Zeus got order again. "Why should we do this? We already recognized them and took to Percy Jackson's requests. Why should we do more?"

"Yes, I have to agree with Zeus on this. Why should we do anything more." Poseidon agreed. Another round of mumbles and comments went around. Both agrees and disagrees.

"Quiet! Let's here what she has to say." Artemis commanded.

"Thank you Lady Artemis," I said nodding my head to her. "A few nights ago I was woke up, it was like 4 in the morning, and heard Percy and Annabeth talking. They were talking about how hard it has been after the war. I heard Annabeth say she had a nightmare about seeing some of those who died that night. Do you know how hard it is to see your child go through stuff like that?" I looked appointedly at Athena and Poseidon. "But more importantly, do you know how hard it is for them, those kids, to go through that?" I was met with silence. "That's what I thought.

"To answer your question from earlier, you gave some of them recognition, but not all of them. You haven't thanked or visited those who died or are still alive. For what I've been told you thanked the ones who were here on Olympus. Everyone deserves getting at least a 'thank you' since they saved you. Not to mention you make them do all of your dirty work all year round." I paused to catch my breath, "All I'm asking is for you to either send something to Camp or, preferably, come yourself on November 11th. If you do come please be there a little before 7. I want it to be a surprise that you are there. Everyone is going to be there and they deserve at least something in thanks."

I looked around the throne room one more time. Seeing the shocked and calculating faces of the gods, I swiped my had through the image. I nodded once to myself pleased.

Ω

 **3rd Person**

 **Olympus**

Everything was quiet in the Throne Room on Olympus, which was odd. Some Gods or Goddess passing by it might have stopped, curious for what could have possibly caused the unusual quiet. Inside, everyone of the gods were shocked. Shocked at the way Sally Jackson just talked to them. Shocked at the way her message hit them. Shocked by the way she opened their selfish eyes. Shocked at what they were told to do, and maybe just maybe, actually do.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Aphrodite said breaking the silence.

"And what would that be?" Ares said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to Camp Half-Blood on November 11th."

A few shocked gasps could be heard and if you were listening quietly you could here a "finally".

Hera, obviously shocked this the decision. "But, why would you do that? Those little demigods deserve nothing from us."

"First of all my daughter disguised herself as Clarisse. She then led the Ares cabin into the war who helped change the course. She battled the drakon head on. She then ended up dying. She turned herself in as a spy to help the others. All the while dealing with a broken heart from her love dying!" By this time Aphrodite is super mad, "If someone does that, they deserve to be recognized as a hero. But you don't care a thing for mortals or our kids. You only care for your family, but even that's slim."

Hera "harrumphed" and turned away.

"Well I guess I'm going to be there since I'm like their camp director. Plus I need to honor my sons." Dionysus said with a shrug.

"Yeah me too. I'll check up on my oracle while I'm there." Apollo agreed.

"Definitely me. It's about time my hunters get recognized." Artemis exclaimed.

"I really don't see why we need to go, but since everyone is I guess I will." Demeter sighed.

"I'm going to go. My kids definitely deserve recognition too. I mean, did you see the way they charged into battle and how Clarisse beat the drakon!" Ares chimed in looking pleased with himself.

"Yes, my kids were good as well. Especially with preparing for the war." Hephaestus said nodding.

Hermes finally looked up from his phone where George and Martha were slithering around. "I agree to go as well. My son, Luke, died a hero. It may have taken time, but he deserves to be recognized too along with the rest of my kids." He finished going back to checking emails.

"I suppose I should go as well. Percy did lead the whole thing along with others. And Tyson is commander of the Cyclopes army." Poseidon considered.

Hera finally spoke after a while, "I… guess I should support those demigods." She sounded like she spat the word, "But, like I said earlier, there's no point. We are the immortal ones."

"All the more reason to go and support those who died for, and I quote, 'the immortal ones', us." Artemis smirked as glared at Hera.

"If you all are going, then I suppose I must too. Thalia did do a good job leading the Hunt and helping in other ways." Zeus finally agreed.

After a little more silence and considering Poseidon asked, "What do you think Athena?"

Athena had been quiet the whole time, considering and planning. She had been listening to everyone's comments and couldn't help thinking of her own kids.

"I think," She started out slow as if considering and mapping out every word to say. "That it would be foolish not to. As Aphrodite and Artemis had pointed out earlier, we are the immortal ones. They fought for us just because we are their parents. We are their parents. We don't even care about them. Zeus, you turned your daughter into a tree. Poseidon, you warned Percy with two worded letter that told him to brace himself. Apollo, when was the last time you checked on any of your oracles? All of us are horrible parents, myself included. Yet, they all risked their lives and died for us. If that's not heroic I don't know what is. If that doesn't deserve recognition, then nothing does."

After she finished, Athena looked around the room pleased with herself. Happy that she helped everyone, and yes herself, see what's right.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all at Camp Half-Blood on November 11th." With that the room was empty.

Ω

 **November 6th**

 **Sally's POV**

The next day, Poseidon IMed me. I can say that I was honestly surprised.

"Hello Poseidon," I greeted. "What do you need?" I asked focusing back on my writing.

"Hello Sally. I just wanted to thank you. You really opened all of our eyes when you talked to us on Olympus. I also wanted to tell you that you are completely right. We don't give those kids enough credit, or anyone for that matter."

"Hmm… about time I got that through you big heads on Olympus." I said smirking. Usually I wouldn't tease a god like this, but this was the same Poseidon I fell in love with all those years ago.

He laughed and shook his head smiling. "You always have had a way with words. I thought the way you spoke to those on the council was really brave. Especially coming form a mortal. But I want to thank you for one other thing too. You mentioned my army coming to the rescue. I think the council really over looked that."

I smiled, "Anytime Poseidon. I want to tell you that they are also invited to the party, well some of them. Also could you tell the Cyclopes army about when to come because I want it to be a surprise."

"Mom? Who are you talking to?"

"That's Percy. I better go before he see you. Bye." I say. With one last smile I swipe my hand through the image.

And not a moment too soon. Just a second later Percy came walking through the door.

"Hey Mom? Were you taking to someone?"

"No," I answer calmly. "Just talking to myself for some ideas."

"Oh… okay." He says turning to leave.

"Percy?" I ask making him stop. "What are you doing home on a school day?"

Ω

Later that day

That night Percy and Annabeth had gone out, so Paul and I were alone. I had to ask his opinion on a few thing for the party so, perfect time.

"Hey Paul? I have a question?" I asked walking into the living room where he was reading.

"Yes Sally?" He asked looking up.

Walked over to sit down on the couch next to him. " I was wondering if I should invite… Hades to the party." I said slowly.

He just stared at me for a moment, so I started to explain.

"You see he came to help at the last minute. I know Nico had to convince him, but he still came to help them. The Olympians haven't treated him the best either, so I thought this would be a good time to recognize what he's done. Yes I know how he's hurt Percy and the others too, but what he did was actually heroic. He lead his army of the dead to help out. I think he just deserves something this once. I don't know. I jus-"

He cut me off, smirking. I face palmed and laughed realizing I had bee rambling. "I think it's a really good idea. Like you said Hades doesn't get this much. Maybe he won't do anything bad to the demigods for a while then."

I smiled at Paul hugged him. "Thanks! You always know what to say."

I got up and walked to get some drachmas to IM Hades and complete step 2.

Ω

"And you're sure I'm allowed to go?"

"Yes. As I said earlier, I am throwing this party with Chiron's help. You are a veteran from the Second Titans War. Along with your army of the dead. But maybe don't bring them. It will be crowed enough." I said laughing.

Hades just stared at me and I quickly stopped laughing.

"Anyways… You can come as long as you don't kill anyone, get into a fight with anyone, and respect everyone. I really want you to come and Chiron thought it was a good idea too."

"Okay fine. I'll come."

"Good! Camp Half-Blood at 7ish on the 11th."

With that final information, Hades slipped his had and cut off the connection.

Ω

 **November 10th**

Tomorrow was the party. Earlier today Angus, camps security, came buy to pick up the supplies for the party. The dinning pavilion was going to be decorated for the party. Tomorrow after lunch I was going over to put final touches on the decorations. We decided that for the day I would be allowed into camp. Somehow Chiron would be able to allow me and Paul to get into camp.

I IMed him yesterday too. I told him about what Poseidon said to me and what I said to the council of gods. I also told him about my talk with Hades. He was, is happy the right word? to hear that he was going. Chiron said that he had gotten in contact with the Party Ponies, Artemis and the hunt, Grover to get the nature spirits, and of course the camp. I said that I got Poseidon to talk to his army, the Cyclopes army, and Hades.

Chiron said he would give the campers an activity or chore to do to distract them until their supper time, which was when the party started. So step 3 and 4 were complete. Tomorrow was Saturday so the kids had the day off of school. Now that the final touches were getting into place, I could start to relax.

Ω

 **November 11th**

"Come on Percy! Hurry up so we won't be late. We can't disappoint Chiron!" Annabeth called from her spot in the backseat of Paul's car. "How long is he going to take?" She mumbled.

"Welcome to my world." I joked.

Finally Percy came running out of the door of the building. He must of heard us from the open apartment window. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Let's just go."

Ω

After a long car ride out, we finally made it to camp. It was only 6pm, so we were in good time. Annabeth and Percy hurried out of the car and said good-bye. Ha! Little did they know we would be there soon. Paul and I watched them climb Half-Blood Hill and walk into camp.

We waited about 10 minutes and then saw Chiron. We climbed out of the car and made our way up the hill. Chiron then told us to climb on his back. We did as told. He then walked into camp. And wow. It was my first time and was amazing. Everything was just as the pictures were and how Percy and Annabeth described it. Chiron made his way down to the Big House. We hopped off his back. He told us where the decorations were and explained he had to tell the campers what to do in the strawberry fields. He then trotted off.

Paul and I looked around. "I wish we could look around more." He said.

"I do too, but we better get working." I said as we walked toward the dining pavilion.

Once we got to the dining pavilion, we were shocked. I was this amazing Greek structure and Chiron had it already decorated. There were 'thank you' signs, balloons, food, lights hanging around, and a list of names of those who passed with candles by it. It was perfect.

"Wow," Paul said. "I can't believe he did this so fast."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed looking around. "Well, I'm going to put the food out and set the tables."

"Good idea. I'll go get the music player we brought in the car." Paul told me heading off.

"Let me know if you need help." I called after him. His wave of a hand was my answer.

I walked over to one of the long tables with food. I looked around for a good place to set it, and I saw the head table. Perfect. I thought. I set the food down there and went back to grab some of the table clothes Chiron had put out. I was then obvious which table was which because of the color of the cloth. After I had finished I heard I noise behind. I turned around to see Poseidon and Athena. The first gods here.

"Hello," I greeted bowing.

"Sally," Poseidon started, "We would just like to thank you for doing this."

"Yes. As well as for taking care of our children. I'm happy Annabeth finally has a welcoming home." Athena agreed.

"Yeah, it's kinda my job." I said shrugging, "But your welcome."

I looked around and saw Paul coming our way, struggling with the radio. I quickly rushed over to help him. It wasn't that it was heavy, more awkward to carry alone. We set it down next to the food. Then I turned Paul around to introduce him.

"Paul," I said. "This is Poseidon, Percy's dad. He came to Percy's birthday last year. And this is Athena, Annabeth's mom."

Paul bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I quickly glanced at my watched which read only 10 to 7. The other gods should be here. I thought.

"Hey Paul can you help me hang this sheet here? I want the gods to hid behind it and jump out when everyone is here." I asked picking up a dark blue sheet.

"Sure," He said walking over to me.

Right after we finished, I felt something different. Like we were in the presence of power. I turned around and was right. All of the gods and goddess were here.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, I want it to be a surprise that you are here, so can you all please hid behind this sheet." I asked, trying not to let my voice shake. Sure I talked to them all before, but that was through IM. This, they were in my presence, right in front of me.

I heard a shuffling behind me. I turned and saw Hades. Boy, did he radiate death. "Lord Hades," I said bowing. "Please join the other gods behind the curtain. I want it to be a surprise that you are here. Plus," I told him whispering, " Nico will be happy."

He turned and walked behind the curtain with out another word.

"Now please all be quiet until I say. I'm going to pull the curtain down and you will all say surprise." I directed them. Behind me I hear Paul snicker. Then I started to too. I mean, imagine the 12 mightiest gods and goddess popping out of a curtain saying surprise! It makes anyone laugh.

Thankfully, they all did as they were told and quieted down. And not a moment too soon. From the other direction a horn blew. Soon everyone, and I mean everyone was running toward the dinning pavilion. All of the campers, the hunt, Party Ponies, a few Cyclopes, and the nature spirits. I quickly pulled Paul away to hide. From our spot we could see everyone.

I heard Chiron shout, "Okay, okay. Please quiet down everyone. I know this is weird. Having others here and food set out. But before we start to eat, we have a special guest."

I heard whispers go around. I stood up and walked over to Chiron. Once people saw me, gasps went around. "What's a mortal doing here?" "How did she get into camp?" "Who is she?" "Why is she here?" And the loudest one, "Mom?!" But Chiron just raised his hand and everything went quiet.

"Yes I am a mortal, but Chiron allowed me here for a special occasion." I saw some people whisper, but it was Annabeth that caught my attention. She just smiled like she knew what was going on. It wouldn't be hard, with the decorations, date, everyone here, and candles for those who passed. "Today is November 11th. Do any of you know what that is. Besides the Athena kids." I added.

A few kids looked disappointed, Athena kids. Others just looked clueless.

"Do I really have to tell you?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Today is Veterans Day. Do you know what you guys are. Veterans. You are all veterans from daily life, from the past 5 years, and especially from the Second Titans War. This is a party to reward you. There's candles for those who passed, food, and decorations. Oh! And a special surprise. Paul, would you do the honors." I asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, spirits and horses, and anything else, without further ado, I present to you someone who needs to say thank you." Paul pulled the curtain, "Your parents!"

"Surprise!" The gods and goddesses called out. A round of gasps went around. Even Annabeth looked surprised.

"They didn't honor all of you or give you enough credit. Today they do. They honor the demigods, the Hunt, the Party Ponies, the nature spirits, and Cyclopes army. They honor Poseidon's army and Hades. They honor the alive and dead. Today they thank their family." A round of whoops went around.

"On the count of three," Aphrodite called. "One… Two… Three!"

"Thank you all for your service. We wouldn't be here without you."

I was shocked. I hadn't told them to do that. That was big for the gods to do. Another round of whoops went around. "Now lets get this party started!"

Ω

 **A few hours later**

Everything went wonderful. The gods behaved themselves, no one got hurt or killed, and everyone seemed to be happy and enjoyed themselves. No that it was curfew for the campers, the party had ended. The hunt had set themselves up in cabin 8. The nature spirits went to the forest. The Cyclopes and Party Ponies decided to camp out in the strawberry fields. The gods went back to Olympus or their own domain. Chiron had decided to let Paul and I stay the night and spend tomorrow here. He allowed us to do so since the party was such a success and good idea.

I decided to finish putting some of the decorations away so I could stay out a little longer. As I was cleaning up the trays from the food, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," I greeted softly. "Shouldn't you be in your cabin?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you first." She answered.

"Okay, I'm listening." I said sitting down.

She walked over and sat down beside me before starting. "I just wanted to tell you how much this really means. I know the gods had thanked me and a few others, but like you said, not everyone. I just really need to tell you that I think everyone needed this. To be thanked for our hard work. It's been great since the wars over, but…" I saw her hands shaking. I reached over to pull her into a side hug. "But, it's still hard. Sometimes I see them. I see Luke, begging me to join Kronos. Or I see Selina asking me to stop her or to have helped Beckendorf. I know it's not true… but it's hard to deal with this."

She was full on shaking now. I turned her to face me and took her hands in mine. "Annabeth. You don't always need to be strong. I know it was really hard for you to deal with that, especially Luke. But, you can't always be strong. You sacrificed a lot during that time. You had to help basically kill a family member. You had to hurt or kill a lot of old friends. You fought like crazy. You took that poisoned knife for Percy and still fought right afterwards. And, all the while, had to deal with Percy and Rachel." I looked right at her for this part. "Yes, I know about that. You had to watch your best friend and crush go after this mortal girl. You had to save her and deal with Percy's nonstop taking about how she can help. You have been so, so strong for them past year. It's okay to break down. You needed this."

I finished and pulled her into my arms. I just held her and comforted her for who knows how long. Not that I minded, I love Annabeth.

"Thank you, Sally. I really needed that." Annabeth said sniffling.

"Anytime, now go back to bed." I said squeezing her one last time, before pushing her in the direction of her cabin.

"Good night, Sally. And you should get some rest too." She said turning to leave.

"Thanks and good night too." I called after her. I turned to leave and head to bed too.

I walked up to the Big House and into the bed room Paul and I were using. I crawled into bed next to him.

"You did an amazing job today Sally." He whispered.

"Thanks and thank you for coming alone and helping too." I whispered back.

"You deserve to be recognized today too. I mean, families hardly get credit too."

I thought about that for a moment. He was right. Sure the veterans who actually fight in the war deserve recognition and credit, but what about families. They have to wait, wait, suffer, and wait. They help as much as they can. They worry about the person. It impacts them if they return home and something bad happened to the veteran, like being physically, emotionally, or mentally hurt.

"Thank you Paul."

"Good night Sally and happy Veterans Day."

"Veterans Day…"

Ω

 **A/N**

I know the ending was really bad, but please let me know what you think. I really want your feedback so I know what to do better. I know I said this earlier, but I thought this was a good idea with Veterans Day. I hope you didn't forget to honor and resection those who severed today because they really deserve it.


End file.
